Behind Closed Doors
by Scream4Help
Summary: Bella is the miracle daughter of two vampires, Alice and Edward Cullen, who is being abused by her boyfriend Jacob Black what happens when the Cullens find out and kill him the only thing that can WAR! VampireXwerewolves!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Bella is the miracle daughter of two vampires by the names of Alice and Edward Cullen. She has the perfect life from the views of her friends and family little did they know she was being abused by her werewolf boyfriend-Jacob Black- what happens when the Cullen's find out and start to clash with the werewolves. The only thing that can happen ----****WAR****…….**

_Bella-13 _

_Jacob-17(almost 18) _

_Alice-(immortal) stuck at 17_

_Edward-(immortal) stuck at 17 _

_Chapter 1._ _My Life_

I cowered in the corner as I heard Jacob coming up the stairs. His steps grew louder as he neared my door.

I felt warm tears running down my face as he walked in and saw me.

"Bella what did I tell you about running from me?!" He said as he walked towards me.

"It only makes me hit you harder!"

By now he had made his way over to me and was looking down at me with rage in his eyes.

I had no idea what to say so I cried harder.

I closed my eyes as Jacob bent down and grabbed my arm.

He roughly yanked me to my feet and slapped me only to see me fall back.

"Get Up!" he said, anger in his voice.

I opened my mouth to but no words came out.

He had beaten me earlier today and I was still weak from that.

I used all the strength I had and managed to stand up.

I turned around and faced him only to find his hand come across my face.

My head turned with the force of the hit, but I remained standing.

I felt pain rake through my body as he hit me repeatedly on my back, shoulders, and stomach until I was once again on the ground.

I braced myself for the kick in the stomach he usually gave me but it didn't come.

Instead I felt a sudden a sudden pain in my groin as he kicked it with all of his might.

I screamed at the amount of pain that seeped through my body.

Tears began to fall down my face and my vision blurred.

I felt Jacob's huge arms wrap around me and carry me to his bedroom.

He gently set me own on the bed and pulled a cover over me.

I heard the door close as he left.

I wanted to stay awake and leave but the beating had taken its toll on me.

I soon let the blackness envelope me and was soon asleep.

I woke up to find Jacob towering over me telling me to get cleaned up.

As soon as Jacob left the room I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

I did not dare look at the damage he had done until I would have to.

I took a shower to get all of the dried blood that I already knew was on me off.

When I was finished I put my clothes back on and went to the mirror to see the damage, I nearly broke down in to sobs when I saw what he did.

The image in the mirror looked nothing like me.

My usually beautifully pale skin now just looked a ghostly white; like I was on the brink of death.

I had a black eye and my bottom lip was busted.

I had bruises all over my body, some even my clothes could not hide.

I took one last glance at the mirror before I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

***

Jacob was sitting on the couch bouncing his right leg up and down in irritation.

He jumped off of the couch as soon as he saw me and roughly grabbed my arm.

Before I knew what was happening he was dragging me out of the front door and into the garage as he threw me in to his truck.

"What's the hurry?" I said as Jacob got into the drivers side and slammed the door shut.

"Your family is coming home early from their hunting trip; they called when you were asleep. They'll be back in two hours." He said as we pulled out of the driveway.

I leaned back in my seat and waited for the ride to end.

I began to think about what my family would do if they found out what Jacob does to me. _Ha they would probably rip him to pieces_ I thought _especially Aunt Rosalie and Mom._

Aunt Rosalie had always treated me like I was her own child instead of her niece.

When I was little I used to call her my angel; she still is my angel if you think about it, especially since Jacob started abusing me.

She still doesn't know but she can tell something is not right by the way I've been acting.

Sometimes when I can't get Jacobs abusive words out of my head I go into her room and she lies down with me until I fall asleep.

I was brought out of my thought by Jacob yanking me out of his truck and to the front door of my house.

I unlocked the front door and walked into the house going straight into the living room to sit down.

Jacob plopped down on the couch next to me.

It was not long before I heard my family's car pulling into the drive way and them coming in to great me.

"Hey squirt we're home!" Emmett calls as he and Aunt Rosalie came walking through the door, followed soon by grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle who both came in and gave me hugs.

Next was Uncle Jasper and Aunt Prue who both waved their highs and raced upstairs to do god knows what.

Last but not least were my parents.

As soon as dad saw Jacob was here he tensed and he and Jacob began one of their famous glaring competitions.

Mom pushed past Dad and began to drag me upstairs to talk about a shopping spree when she accidently touched one of my bruises and I yelped causing the entire room to look at me.

"Bella honey what's wrong mom said and soon the entire family was gathered around me.

So fast before I could react Rosalie pulled up my sleeve and I heard the entire family gasp in horror and two animalistic growls.

_Oops._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_**So what was it hit or miss and should I continue it or what.**_

_**Please people I need answers now get those fingers typing and review review review.**_

_**~Nina~!**_


	2. Female Dogs

Authors note:

I know I hate these things too but I have some stuff to clear up.

Ok I have decided to take a break from all of the following stories since not many people have been reviewing and I have decided a reviewing and story policy. It will be at the bottom of this page; at the end of the story. To those of you who reviewed I'm so sorry for acting like a female dog and I will make it up to you some how.

Behind Closed Doors

Free Shoes for Life

And maybe

Random Questions……

10-19 reviews very short chapter (2-3 paragraphs)

20 -30 reviews short chapter (3-5)

30+ Long chapters the kind that makes my fingers hurt when I'm finished typing it


End file.
